Coffee Cat
by Mystic Morning
Summary: Hey Cub…. here is your Fish cake!
1. Chapter 1

This OS is dedicated to one of the best Abhirika writers of FF, the Multitalented…. my beloved sister….. **A.S Anjaana** AKA **Rifah** …. on the occasion of her **Happpppy Birthday** ….

..

..

L'll frnd…. here is a tiny koshish to make you happy in this very special day of yours…. From your BigD!

..

..

..

 ** _As one more year in your life goes by_**

 ** _Remember to be happy instead of heaving a sigh!_**

 ** _Think about the things that you have to achieve,_**

 ** _Don't abandon the dreams you weave._**

 ** _In your life may you always have your way,_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to my dearest sis, for you I will always pray…_**

Glow always in your preferred fields….

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Tarika coffee pilana thora, aaj din bhar ek cup coffee bhi nashib nehi hua.

Kiun? Launch me Pankaj tumhare liye canteen se sandwich aur coffee mangwake joh gaya tha Abhijeet?

Uske wapas aate aate HQ se urgent phone aa gaya aur mujhe nikalna padha.

Hmm…. Meeting tha?

Meeting nehi. Kuch confidential kaam tha.

Thik hain, tum aa jao. Main kuch banake rakhti hoon chatpata.

Chatpata nehi chahiye Tarika, kuch bhi dena khane ko aur sab se pahele ek cup coffee…

Haan baba, tum aao toh pahele. Main coffee hath me le kar hi darwajze pe rahungi apke liye inspector saab!

Kya Tarika!

Haan jee. Aab aap phone rakhiye aur dhyan se drive kijiye. Apko pata nehi kya, driving ke waqt phone pe baat karna gayar kanooni hota hain?

Achha! Aisa? Apko toh pata hain nah yeh baat would be Mrs. Srivastava? Mujhe usse hi kaam chalega.

No masti Abhi. Aa jao zaldi se. Aur aab phone rakho.

Haan thik hain. Par mera coffee bhulna mat….

Ufff….. Coffee ka deewana!

Uhun! Tumhara!

Abhijeet tum bhi nah….

..

..

..

..

Pakro pakro Abhijeet….. Aare mera muh kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet pakrooooo…

Udhar udhar, haan haan baba. Woh dekho parde ke piche chup raha hain…

Uss side, Abhijeeeeet… haan…

Sofe ke niche…

Aare woh dekho…. Dining table ke baju se bhag raha hain….

Ai chal, nikal bahar… Pushku ke bachhe….

Dham…. Thaakkkkhh… Thannn…. Dhupppp….. Aahhhhh….

..

..

..

..

Enough Tarika! Senior Inspector Abhijeet let his body freely fall down on sofa panting heavily.

Mujhse aur nehi bhaga jayega, enough it's enough. He gasped and wiped the again and again forming sweat drops from his face.

Lekin Abhijeeeettt…

Kuch nehi, aur kuch nehi. He was huffing badly.

Pushku ho yah koi bhi. Bhar me jayen. Din bhar bhaga dauri ke baad aab ghar me bhi itna bhagam-bhag mujhse aur nehi ho raha Tarika! Tired he closed his eyes and took a deep breath kept his right hand on his chest.

Pani pila do thora. The hard core cop requested feebly.

A minute long silence prevailed there in the room without only a water pouring sound in glass, broke all in sudden with a shrill shout of beautiful Forensic doctor Tarika, Abhijeeeettt… payer hatao.

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a jerk.

Upar karo, upar karo payer…. She panicked. Pata nehi kharoch-waroch lega toh injection lene padh jayega bekar me.

He quickly lifted his legs on sofa seeing the sprinter cat and forwarded his hand. Pani Tarika. His face was as pale as a white sheet.

She handed over the glass to him with a real sorry face.

Sorry Abhijeet. Meri wajah se aaj tum bhi bahat padheshan….

Aaaai! Suddenly she screamed loud making his handsome love chocked.

Nikal bahar. Tarika took a broom and rushed inside of a room.

After sometime Abhijeet managed his chocking throat by coughing hard and let out a big sigh.

Some dharam…. Ssshhhh….. channnn…. Like various sounds were coming when Abhijeet's eyes fall on floor.

A broken flower vase, a tilted wooden chair, a plastic stool, some books and magazines, one or two utensils and moreover his coat were lying over there on floor of his lady love Dr. Tarika's house's lounge.

Tarikaaa! He called her hard. Aab choro bhi.

Chorun Abhijeet! Iss bad-dimag billi ko main chor doon! Tum kehna kya chate ho? Tarika came out with a dejected face while violently moving the broom over her head.

Uss moti Jhunjhunwala ki aisi ki taysi Abhijeet. Subha hone do sirf. Use dikhati hoon main.

Let it be Tarika! Abhijeet yawned big. He pointed the wall clock. Ek ghante ke upar ho gaya Tarika main aaya hoon. Aab jake thora pani nashib hua. Choro bhi aab uss Pushku ko. Mujhe kuch khane ko do.

How dare you Abhijeet? Tum bol rahe ho let it be! Tarika shoot him an angry glare.

Tumhe toh pata hain jaan, aaj kitna hectic schedule tha? Aab tumhare ghar me aa ke bhi… Zoro ki bhookh lagi Taru. Intentionally he made an innocent face. Dekho dard se mera sir phat raha hain. Khana nehi dena, mat do. Yaar coffee hi pila do thora…

Tarika tucked some of her crazy locks behind her ears and reached at him. Main samajh rahi hoon Abhijeet tum bahat zada thak gaye ho. Lekin main yeh padheshani se ek hafte ke upar se bhugat rahi hoon. Aab mujhe pahale kitchen sametna padhega. Wayse toh shukar hain, iss billi ke piche bhagte hue tumhara allergy triggered nehi ho gaya.

Hmm. Abhijeet nervously rubbed his palm over his face remembering any old allergy triggered moment from dust or animal fur.

Main sare ke sare intezaam kar ke rakhi thi. Lekin yeh ghanchakkar billi…. Mera pura kitchen me tabahi machake chala gaya. I can't spare this bloody creature. She washed her hands in basin and while pouring a glassful of water for herself took her seat beside him.

Yeh kharoos Pushku ke bachhe Mrs. Jhunjhunwala ki ladla hain. Khud khilao-pilao-shulao bhae. Kis ne mana kiya bolo?

Tarika gulped the whole in a go and wiped her mouth.

Lekin nehi. Yeh billi ko chyan aaye, tab nah? Kahin na kahin se humesha ghar me ghuse chala aa raha hain. Kabhi kitchen saaf kar ke bhag raha hain, kabhi pura ghar tahas-nahas kar ke, sare chiz ganda kar ke chor raha hain. Kitna kaam badh gaya, pata hain tumhe?

Har subha at least balcony toh saaf karna padhta hi padhta mujhe lab nikalne se pahele.

Aur din dahare, kabhi sham ko…. she started collecting books and magazines which were scattered over there as the result of their Billi Bhagao Mission from her house.

Parson adhi raat ko yeh sirphira billi mere ghar me kahan se ghush ke aaya tha. Kitna dhunda ise, mila hi nehi. Aur puri raat awaz de de ke meri nind ki satyanash kar di.

Abhijeet was acting as the silent listener of this super serious problem happening with his Tarika jee.

Aur sirf main hi nehi, pure mahaulle ko aise ungli pe nacha raha hain Jhunjhunwala ke Pushku. She made a disgusted face.

By the way Tarika, billi ka ungli hota hain kya! Kabhi dekha nehi. Abhijeet's face was normal but his tone was enough to pour ghee in Tarika's burning anger.

To his good luck Tarika ignored his humorous comment. Koi kitna bhi koshish karen uss moti Jhunjhunwala ko samjhane ka, humesha _humare Pushku aisa kar hi nehi sakta, woh bahat shant hain_ ….. Keh ke baat ko taal deta hain.

Now Abhijeet laughed loud. Kya Tarika, billi bhi kabhi shant ho sakta bhala! He broke into a fit of laughter.

Tarika sniffed in irritation. Wohi toh Abhijeet. Billi ko kitna bhi khilao-pilao, woh kabhi paltu ho kar pura waqt ghar me rehta kya! Lekin unn logo ko samjhaye kaun? Pura mahaulla humara Jhunjhunwala family ke wajah se padheshan ho raha hain.

Lekin aab tumhara…. Abhijeet stopped receiving another strict look from her.

I mean Jhunjhunwala ke Pushku billi gaya kahan? Bhaga kya ghar se? Abhijeet controlled his trail of laughter. Naam bhi kya rakha hain tumhari padhoshan billi ka…. Pushku!

Haan khirki se bhaga akhir me. Lekin main bhi kam nehi Abhijeet. Achhe se do danda laga diya ta ki aaj ke liye aur mere ghar ke taraf dekhne ka himmat na karen.

Danda nehi Tarika, jharu! Abhijeet winked at her with a naughty face.

Abhijeeeeet! She tried to be tough but failed and join him in laughter.

Hush! Gaya. Bacha main. He started to help her arranging the room.

Woh joh tum darwaza khola Tarika, main kahan soch ke rakha tha coffee ki khushbu milega mujhe andar aate hi…. lekin bas juta utarne ka sirf mauka mila. Tab se bhaga raha tha. Sach me tumhare mahaulle ka yeh Pushku billi hain bada khatarnak aur shatir criminal. Abhijeet delivered all in a fake sad face.

Aur tum ho nikamma hawaldaar! Tarika teased him on his face.

Aain! Main hawaldaar! Tarika! Itni badi insult tum kar bhi kayse sakti ho? Maine sapne me bhi nehi socha, kabhi tum yeh kar sakti ho mere sath. Abhijeet became too much dramatic.

Toh apne kya socha tha hawaldaar babu! Main apke sath kya kar sakti hoon? Tarika smirked and moved towards her kitchen pushing him aside.

Abhijeet thought at first to follow her there but left the idea at next moment as he was feeling hell exhausted.

Joh bhi ho, tumne mujhe hawaldaar keh ke mera insult hi kiya, aur woh bhi jaan bujh ke. He raised his voice from outside.

Sahi kiya. Tarika giggled. Ek billi pakadhne ko kaha tha, utna bhi kar nehi sake aap inspector sahab. Aab mujhe apke kabiliyat pe shak toh hoga hi, hain ki nehi? She replied him with a playful tone.

Lekin main iss insult ka badla lunga. Apko chut nehi mine wala madam.

Chut chata bhi kaun?

Achha! Madam aaj kuch jada hi…. Intentionally Abhijeet paused at that point.

Madam ka mood baad me sochna sir. Philhaal apka demotion pakka. Tarika announced.

Demotion manzoor hain. Lekin saza nehi. Iss liye kuch khane ko mang raha hain apka yeh Abhijeet hawaldaar! Abhijeet also was enjoying their distant funny chat.

Aab woh toh sochna padhega! Tarika sneaked out from kitchen with a naughty grin.

Please madam jee, warna apka hawaldaar bhukh se behosh ho jayega aur hawaldaar ka dost apko tab chorega nehi. Abhijeet smirked.

Hawaldaar toh aap mera hi hain Abhijeet babu, apke dost ka thore hi? Unke liye aap unka bhai aur Senior Inspector Abhijeet hain. Toh hawaldaar se related decision bhi main hi loon toh achha hoga, nehi? Tarika shouted.

Please Tarikaa…. Abhijeet's voice diminished with a mouthwatering view of Coconut Pancake gorgeously topped by scraped coconut and mint leaves.

His face glowed up in an ear to ear grin seeing the plateful of delicious food.

He almost snatched that from her hand and started to take his late evening snack in full concentration with a content face.

Khao tum. Main le aati hoon coffee. She turned but paused felt a soft grip on her sleeve.

Nehi. Tum bhi khao mere sath. Phir pilana coffee.

Tarika smiled and occupied the empty space beside Abhijeet. Ghar aane se pahele se hawaldaar babu ko coffee ka bhoot chahra tha, aab jab main keh rahi hoon banane ka, tab apko bada pyar aa raha hain! She smirked.

Pyar mujhe apke liye humesha hi aata hain, bas aap dekh nehi pate. Abhijeet continued flirting while taking his bites.

Tarika, who was watching him eating in unnecessary hurry compelled to grip his hand as…. Dhire Abhijeet. Bukh laga samjh sakti hoon, lekin aise bhi koi khata hain! Tum kha nehi rahe ho, nigal rahe ho lagta hain. She nodded in disappointment.

Abhijeet finished his mouthful bite and smiled in embarrassment.

Amm…. woh…. Taru sach me bhukh laga tha bahat. He lowered his head to hide his shy smile.

Tarika smiled adoringly and put her hand over his silky hairy scalp and ruffled lovingly. Pata hain Abhi. Tumhe sayad aaj breakfast ka bhi waqt nehi mila hoga, hain nah?

Abhijeet nodded in yes childishly and after making a bite forwarded it to her which was happily accepted by Tarika.

Bilkul bachha ho tum. Tarika slowly patted his cheek with an affectionate smile.

Their sweet cozy moment suddenly got disturbed by a loud sound.

Tarika jolted out in sheer irritation. Dekha Abhijeet, dekha? Phir se aa gaya uss Pushku ke bachhe. Iss baar toh aar yah paar.

She flanged towards the source of sound with a stick in her hand.

Abhijeet gulped the last trace of food and hurriedly moved with a thought… Shukar hain! Ek billi ko bhagane ke liye gun nehi nikal li isne.

Ruko Tarika, aa raha hoon. He dusted his hands and joined his pretty girlfriend soon.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeeeeettttt….. Tarika screamed at her top.

Tum kuch bhi karo, bas iss billi ko mere nazar se dur bhagao.

Kiun? Phir se kya ho gaya? Abhijeet entered in a jiffy and lo and behold!

Tarika had arranged earlier all the necessaries to make coffee for him on kitchen counter, like…. Milk jar, coffee powder, sugar bowl, his special jumbo mug, spoon, saucepan and water pot.

But almost each and every container were scattered here and there as the crazy cat jumped inside from front side open window to taste the milk….

And created a really dangerous mess there….

The glass jar containing milk was lying over floor broken into unnumbered pieces, the sugar bowl was safe but the whole sugar in it was dipped into flowing liquid….

Same happened with other utensils also….

Abhijeet tapped her shoulder, lekin woh billi hain kahan? Abhi bhi andar hi hoga dekho, khirki se bahar jane ka footprint nehi hain.

Tarika got irritated to her core. Iss halat me bhi tumhe investigation ki padhi Abhijeet!

Aare dikh raha hain saaf joh, wohi kaha. Woh dekho. He pointed window pane.

Bahar garden area se chal ke aaya billi. Mitti laga hua footprint hain ander aane ka. Lekin ihan joh karnama ki hain yeh, bahar jata toh gila hua dusre pattern zaroor banta udhar.

In reply he got only an angry huhh from his queen of heart.

Aab dekh kya rahe ho yeh nazara? Investigation kar chuke ho aur mujrim andar hi hain pata bhi chal gaya. Pakro aab. Tarika commanded.

Aur agar mujhe saans lene me takleef hone lage tumhare billi bhagane ke chakkar me! Abhijeet acted.

Main ek doctor hoon aur primary ilaj mujhe aata hain Abhijeet. Tarika rolled her eyes. Agar phir bhi koi problem ho, main tumhe hospital le jaungi. Gari ka petrol tank full hain. Lekin iss baar bhi agar uss Pushku ke bachhe ko tum pakadh nehi paye nah Abhiiiii….. She lost her words.

Toh? Abhijeet started scanning her spacious kitchen in a tiptoe.

Main tumse do din baat nehi karungi. She declared made Abhijeet stun.

Aain! Abhijeet started peep into the hidden corners and lastly got it.

The furry little more aged than kitten, the smart cat, Pushku was hiding behind the spare cylinder…. Lazily licking his lips and now and then stealing sumptuous glances of scattered milk on floor.

He gestured Tarika to be silent for a moment and pointed the space.

Tarika forwarded him the stick and a bucket.

Abhijeet made a weird face as couldn't get what was the use in this case of that bucket!

But what Tarika directed, he again got shocked and shrugged.

The smart cat took the golden opportunity in between their isharabazi and started to manage its smooth escape.

It jumped on counter all in a sudden and Tarika scared hell with the unexpected action.

She screamed and tried to block kitchen door, Abhijeet tried to guide it towards open window…. And the cat….

The cat…. Pushku sang its sweet meow meow for one or two times and well getting that it's trapped this time seriously…. Rolled its neck here and there confusingly and perfectly gave a high jump ignoring the gas oven kicked the coffee powder jar and directly landed at outside garden area.

And instead of furry cat they witnessed a bhiga hua coffee powder drenched Mrs. Jhunjhunwala ladla this time and broke into a huge laughter burst.

Might be getting puzzled, Pushku looked back at window and Tarika rolled over Abhijeet couldn't balance herself seeing its half whitish half dark coffee colored face, here and there decorated by soot that it got while hiding behind generally unused and dirty corner of spare cylinder!

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

 _I know l'll frnd; it's a quite weird attempt. But this is only I can manage :P_

 _You know nah; I am not comfortable with Abhirika :P That's why this stupid plot is for you this time :(_

 _Whatever you feel after reading it…. ridiculous, irritating, disgusting kuch bhi; please dil kholke batana… I'll wait for your words beta :)_

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU NOTE

So readers, it's time to say you all a humble thank you, that you bear my stuff!

Ohhh… It was not easy for me, create something beyond my comfort zone and moreover, on that couple, I personally can't adjust my eyes or mind seeing them or thinking of them together :P

Whatever, I thought for this experiment only and only for my beloved sister Rifah. My only intention was to arrange a surprise for her and I am glad that I become successful to entertain You, My L'll Frnd :D

 **Guest:** duo story likhungi toh zaroor jee, lekin aab ke liye yeh zaroori tha mere bahen ki birthday special :) Philhaal yeh nehi dawe ke sath keh sakti main, when I'll come with next duo. Dekhte hain, kab hota hain

 **Padmini:** aare! What a superb presence of my friend :D Hey dear, thank you a big for liking this silly plot :P

 **FantasticMAGGI:** yeh sarasar mujhpe jhutha ilzaam laga rahe hain aap :( Mujhe itna sa bhi couple likhte waqt comfort feel nehi hota :( Koi footage-wootage nehi kha rahi hoon main. :( Mujhe Sachhi me bahat jada weird feel hota hain couple likhte waqt :P Wayse apko achha laga yeh? Hehe thank you jee :D

 **Shubhangi's Abhi:** hello beta! :D Kya khabar apki? Hush! Pasand aaya apko? Not bad matlab padhne layak laga :) Thank you

 **Sania:** jee thank you

 **Lovely S:** hey thank you for liking this piece :)

 **Aditi:** hmm Tarika should think about that nah? Wohi toh! :P Kuch jada hi padheshan ho gayi thi billi ke piche :P Main use dant dungi achhe se agli baar. Thik ;) Wayse thank you jee

 **Kavi:** thank you

 **Guest:** shukriya jee

 **Guest:** thank you

 **Km-fan:** thank you my friend :)

 **XXX:** dear I can't do anything if you don't wanna trust :P Which is real I have put those words at the end of story. I am an honest person at all. And I felt too much pressure in my tiny brain while writing abhirika scenes or while I wrote their dialogues… all in all when I wrote it actually ;) Uff! Too much magajmari :P Phir bhi, bahen ke liye itna banta hain :)

 **Guest:** thnx jee

 **Guest:** hello dear :) It's nice to know, you had been waited for my story :) I had no plan to be here right now, but you know… its Rifah, and I thought for any gift for her. And this plot hit my brain all in a sudden and I jotted it down within one and half hour only :P Even, I have no plan to post anything in near future also. You may call it's a type of break. I am very busy and disturbed in my personal life now-a-days. Let's see, whether I can manage time and mind for FF or not in upcoming days. BTW, thank you very much for your appreciation :D Aap kayse ho? Mera toh chal raha hain :) Take Care jee. Aur haan, kitna soon phir mulakat ho payega, even I don't know

 **L'll frnd:** aww…. Behena tum toh bahat enjoy kiye, lagta hain :) Matlab iss experiment ka xam me main pass! Yepiii. Nehi beta, aab aur nehi. Wayse bhi Abhirika likhne me bahat jada magajmari karna padhta hain mujhe :P Itna dimag pe zor daalna padhta ek dialogue likhne se pahele :P pucho hi mat! Ufff…. Bahat jada energy lagta hain yaar Abhirika likhne me. Now I am going to shake by brain in anything else, you know :) Koshish toh karni padhegi nah… sayad dono me se ek plot pe kuch ban jayen :) Chalo apko achha laga, aap enjoy kiye, yeh mere liye sab se important hain. Stay like Jumping Bean ;) Bahat pyara naam mila tumhe yeh ;) Ah! I am in love with your this name :D Love you Cub :*

 **Tia:** jee shukriya :) for your words. Billi ka naam humare idhar ka ek local newspaper ka imaginary character se udhari me liya gaya ;) Hahaha haaa haahaha ;) Dear main promise nehi kar sakti kab wapas aungi Duo story ke sath. But I'll try. Aab dekhte hain, aage kya hota hain. Main aajkal kisi wajah se bahat busy hoon. Waqt nehi milta mujhe. Phir bhi…. Hope for the best :) TC

 **Arooj:** thank you :)

 **Shikha:** hawww…. Investigative and Duo lover is here! Oh! Secret revealed ;) Yeh dost toh humara Abhirika fan bhi nikli :D Thanks for your appreciation :) I can't commit dear. But I'll try to write something. Seriously I'll try. But don't know lastly my hectic schedule will permit me to fetch time to type or not. Let's see

 **Abhirika and duo's princess:** tu toh wayse bhi mad hi hain, maine kuch nehi kiya ;) Haa haahaha kidding sis. Don't get jada angry on me :P Yeh thora didiwali naughtygiri :D Subha subha dil kholke haasna chahiye, it's good for health ;) Achha achha aur nehi tang khichna. Chal aab thora mushkura bhi de dhakkan ;)

 **KK:** Euuu…. Aap kuch jada hi bol rahe ho yaar :P Aab aisa bhi kuch nehi. Sachhi me mujhe iss topic pe likhna nehi aata :( Maza aaya. Lekin satisfaction kabhi mujhe mila nehi iss topic pe likh ke, matlab mujhe likhna nehi aata (mere hisab se) :P Ek blank phase chal raha hain mera wayse bhi. Iss bich thora bahat experiment kar li. Aab aur nehi yaar. Bahat ho gaya. Iss genre pe aap sab hi thik ho, main toh do pal ka mehmaan thi. Phir se bhag rahi hoon :) Lekin yeh janke achha laga apko yeh meri chotisi koshish pasand aaya :D Meri aur so called drabbles ke tarah hi :) Wayse aap sach me bahat encouraging ho :D

Thank you all those silent readers who spared their precious moments of life to peep into this story.

Take care all. Stay happy and blessed. Keep smiling :)

Bye….

* * *

With regards,

Mystic Morning


End file.
